


Day 10: Unconscious

by MadhouseVagabond



Series: Whump-tober 2019 [10]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, FAHC, Fake AH Crew, GTA, Jeremy gets beat up, Unconscious, Vagabond, Whumptober 2019, day no. 10, whumptober2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 23:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20984264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseVagabond/pseuds/MadhouseVagabond
Summary: Jeremy gets into a scuffle with Los Santos’ most dangerous...





	Day 10: Unconscious

Jeremy groaned as he was shoved forward, held against the firm chest of the masked man who’d just taken him as a hostage and human shield, a free ticket out of the bank where he and his crew had just pulled a heist, taking Jeremy and several others as hostages. The lad knew this was going to happen, knew that even by keeping his head down he’d get snagged, it was just his luck.

The Vagabond held him firmly, barrel of his gun pressed painfully against Jeremy’s temple, arm wrapped around the lad’s throat as he forced his prisoner forward. Jeremy naturally struggled and fought back, knowing there was hardly a chance of him escaping but what the hell right? The larger man holding him growled every time he struggled, pressing the gun harder against his head to emphasize who was in charge.

Jeremy watched as the LSPD glared at them as they moved out of the bank and slowly down the street until they were out of range, Vagabond turning around and dragging Jeremy now instead of pushing, pulling him down an alley, the lad not liking the outcome awaiting him. He glanced over his shoulder and saw a sleek black car waiting for them.

“Fuck no!” he yelled and planted his feet, going limp and twisting all in one motion.

Vagabond made a small startled noise as the small man he’d been dragging along suddenly became dead weight, slipping out of his arms and twisting before he could hit the floor, the lad standing and squaring up and throwing a series of quick jabs, landing several on him before he snapped back to the present, snarling and grabbing the small man’s wrist and yanking it to the side, the lad crying out in pain.

“You done being a little shit or do I have to break it?” he growled lowly, the lad going pale at the deep voice coming from the black mask.

Instead of a response, Jeremy grabbed Vagabond’s wrist that gripped his own and launched his body into a side flip, spinning loose and landing to the killer’s left. He was breathing hard, not out of exertion but from fear and adrenaline. Instead of fighting he turned and ran, hoping to get a little distance between him and the taller man. Unfortunately that wasn’t the case, Vagabond darting forward with unexpected speed and snagging the lad by the collar, yanking him back with strength Jeremy wasn’t prepared for, the lad flying back and landing hard on his back, his breath leaving him. He coughed and groaned, raising his arms over his head to shield them as the Vagabond kneeled down and punched him, his forearms going numb from the blow.

“Hold still you little shithead!” Vagabond growled.

“Fuck you! Get off me you big oaf!” Jeremy spat and heaved up, bucking Vagabond off of him, the man tumbling to the ground in a most undignified manner.

Jeremy leapt to his feet and darted away again, dead on full sprint, determined to escape. The mouth of the alley was just ahead and he knew the cops weren’t too far from that, he just had to make it a few more steps. Just as hope was starting to enter his heart he was tackled from behind, crashing to the ground with a cry and spinning around just as the Vagabond slammed a fist into his face. Jeremy saw stars and his hearing became muffled, his head lolling loosely.

He was helpless as Vagabond dragged him back to the car, snarling in contempt as he opened the trunk and yanked Jeremy’s arms behind his back, zip tying the lad’s wrists behind his back, his ankles together. He easily lifted the smaller man and plopped him into the trunk, Jeremy starting to struggle and come back to his normal self.

“Let me go!” he managed to shout before the stronger man was pressing a cloth over his face, a sweet-smelling scent filling his nostrils, his head feeling light again as his eyelids started to grow heavy.

Finally he stopped struggling and went limp, slipping further into darkness. The Vagabond sighed and stood up straight, the last thing Jeremy saw before his eyes closed was the tall man pulling off his mask, face blurred as he slipped into the darkness.

“Fucking kid. You’d better be worth all this trouble, otherwise I’m putting you down permanently myself,” Vagabond said as he slammed the trunk lid shut, Jeremy finally losing the battle and slipping into the sea of darkness.


End file.
